


【蝙超】找乐子的时候遇到暗恋对象所引发的问题

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Serious
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 掐指一算，这么沙雕的梗果然还是要配憨憨蝙和酷哥超。就决定是你了，球一！如果球一三巨头很早就相遇了，蝙蝠侠才刚刚出道，克拉克入职星球日报也没多久，只有神奇女侠还是A气爆表的靠谱大姐姐。是双向暗恋。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【蝙超】找乐子的时候遇到暗恋对象所引发的问题

**Author's Note:**

> 掐指一算，这么沙雕的梗果然还是要配憨憨蝙和酷哥超。就决定是你了，球一！  
>  如果球一三巨头很早就相遇了，蝙蝠侠才刚刚出道，克拉克入职星球日报也没多久，只有神奇女侠还是A气爆表的靠谱大姐姐。  
>  是双向暗恋。

01  
自从遇到神奇女侠和超人以后，布鲁斯常常陷入哲学的沉思。  
  
是的，以凡人之躯比肩神明听起来很酷，很振奋人心，然而……他毕竟只是个初出茅庐菜得抠脚夜巡跑酷都能脚滑从楼顶摔进垃圾桶然后被想逮捕的小混混一板砖敲晕的蝙蝠侠。而与他共事的两个半神，一个是神王后裔战斗力爆表的SM高手，一个是貌美如花酷得上天的仙女……啊不是，外星人。  
  
悲伤有哥谭湾那么深。压力有奥林匹斯山那么大。  
  
02  
说实话，蝙蝠侠对两位超能力同事没什么意见。这位在成为哥谭传说的道路上艰难摸索的骑士先生最大的优点之一就是他知道并且能坦然承认自己菜，然后不断修正自己的错误。布鲁斯可以自豪地说犯过一次的错误他绝不会犯第二次。  
  
他成长得飞快，仿佛天生为义警事业而生。  
  
虽然这并不影响在被一板砖拍倒在地的时候遇见穿着便装的超人，被救还贴心送回蝙蝠洞有那么亿点点丢脸的事实就是了。  
  
顺便，一拳头解决掉小混混的超人真好看。虽然他眼冒红光轻轻松松就能把钢铁烧成灰烬。  
  
唉，路漫漫其修远兮，总有一天你也能成为像同位体一样比超人还酷炫的超级英雄的，不要放弃啊，布鲁斯！  
  
03  
真的吗。  
很难让人信服:)  
  
04  
不知道第多少次，蝙蝠侠又陷入了我是谁我在哪儿我在干什么的哲学思考。  
  
这一次的冲击力，比之前发现亚马逊公主是个狂热的锁链捆绑爱好者并且技术十分高超，超人的普通人身份干什么都能迅速做到行业顶尖却因为被报社总编挑了毛病安稳落户星球日报当了个小记者加起来还要大。  
  
毕竟不是谁都能有幸见到克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，穿着露脐装在大鸟转转转酒吧跳热舞的。  
  
啊这。  
瞳孔地震。  
夜翼支棱。  
（还没出现的迪克：关我屁事）  
  
05  
万物皆有其两面性。  
  
比如蝙蝠侠觉得这个事情尴尬得他想找块板砖把自己撞失忆，克拉克却陡然大喜。  
  
但是这也不能怪克拉克，谁想得到蝙蝠侠会出现在他妈的同性恋派对。还撞上了正在借浪消愁的超人。  
  
06  
如果你想知道是什么样的烦恼让超人都只能选择跑到酒吧和一群陌生的肌肉大汉喝酒吹牛跳舞，那我只能告诉你，是无望的爱情。  
  
是的，虽然克拉克他是个被科研大佬抱着大腿哀求都能冷酷无情毅然转身追梦的冷酷boy，还是难以免俗地陷入了不能言之于口的暗恋。  
  
他爱上了蝙蝠侠，他的同僚兼好友，那位为了城市拼命突破自我极限的暗夜骑士。  
  
超人是个有话直说行动力max的男人。然而，匿名恋爱咨询后，他发现了事情棘手的地方。众所周知，男人都是要面子的，蝙蝠侠这样的铁血汉子想必尤是。而克拉克和他第一次相遇就看尽了他最狼狈丢脸的样子。  
  
根据各种小言和狗血套路，有这样的开端，他们之间要发展爱情，过程一定会充满波折。首先，布鲁斯会怀疑他的用心，在克拉克用尽办法让他相信克拉克的爱之后他们有百分之五十的概率坠入爱河，蜜里调油一段时间后，两人都成为顶尖英雄，却暗生嫌隙。蝙蝠侠会自尊心爆发，不断想起克拉克看过他落魄时候的事，频频怀疑超人仗着有超能力就瞧不起普通英雄。然后他们会吵架，和好，再吵架，再和好……最后没准还是bad ending。  
  
文字工作者的脑洞果然令人叹为观止。  
  
07  
总而言之，克拉克来参加这个派对就是想找点乐子。于是他就能顺理成章地放下这段感情，或者下定决心去向蝙蝠侠告白。  
  
为了计划能顺利进行，克拉克提前在孤独堡垒用氪星酒把自己灌了个半醉。  
  
谁能想到布鲁斯接到线报说这里有毒品交易，遂决定突袭酒吧。  
  
玩得正开心的时候灯爆了酒摔了门外蹦出来个蝙蝠侠。  
确定情报可靠开始行动的时候才踹开门却发现一个衣着暴露妆容火辣的超人。  
两边都很尴尬。  
  
这个两边指的是gay佬们和蝙蝠侠。  
  
08  
克拉克……克拉克他很兴奋：嘿，乐子来了。  
  
于是他上去就开始扒蝙蝠侠裤子。  
  
陷入冰点的气氛一下子沸腾起来了。  
  
09  
布鲁斯从未陷入如此窘境——在一群浓妆艳抹的男人的围观和口哨声中，艰难地保卫自己的裤子和贞操。  
  
蝙蝠侠低声咆哮：“放手！！！肯特，你在干什么？！”  
  
半醉半醒的克拉克：咦，这个cos盔甲还仿得挺还原的嘛。蝙蝠的喉癌音也很真实，真是敬业啊！  
  
克拉克：“哎呀你别挣扎了，来都来了，就当找点乐子嘛。”  
  
蝙蝠侠：？！你到底有什么毛病？理所当然的，地球人的力气完全不敌氪星之子。布鲁斯几乎要绝望的时候，听见围观者窃窃私语：“这个酒店的特殊服务真大胆啊，竟然扮成那只蝙蝠怪。不过黑色皮革可真够辣的。”  
  
布鲁斯灵光一闪，恍然大悟，咬牙切齿：“超人！这不是cosplay！”  
  
克拉克一惊。  
更兴奋了呢。  
  
10  
误会已经产生了，发生的事情已经不能改变了，那就只能想办法弥补它。克拉克蹲在围墙上深沉地想。  
  
再说，这不是正好省去继续纠结的功夫。克拉克打了个酒嗝儿，忍不住捂脸压下笑意。决定了，今天就开始追求蝙蝠侠！  
  
克拉克是个说到做到行动力max的男子。他快乐地从墙头跳下来，跟在处理完事情的黑脸蝙蝠身后在高楼间飞来飞去，深吸一口气，大喊：“我喜欢你，做我男朋友吧，B！”  
  
布鲁斯手一滑，差点没握紧抓钩枪，一头从半空栽下去。  
  
“超人，”他一点一点侧头，阴沉沉地看向这个满脸通红的醉鬼：“你不知道你在说什么。”哥谭的夜风都不够他醒酒吗，这家伙到底喝了多少？  
  
克拉克气鼓鼓地飞到他另一边：“我知道！我要和你谈恋爱！”  
  
“你明天起来绝对会后悔的。”  
  
“我不会！”克拉克叉腰：“我喜欢你！我要和你谈恋爱！我们还要结婚！”  
  
蝙蝠侠：……  
怕不是喝了假酒。  
  
11  
蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯忍不住问克拉克：“你喜欢我什么？”  
  
克拉克捧着脸：“你好看啊。”晕头晕脑从垃圾堆里爬出来的样子超可爱的。谢天谢地，醉酒后尚未完全罢工的大脑明智地判断后面这句话不该说出口。  
  
那我确实很好看。布鲁斯矜持地勾起嘴角。  
  
是这样的，仙女自古以来都容易爱上憨憨，比如七仙女和董永，织女和牛郎……啊这个例子好像有点不太妥当。总之韦恩先生有钱有颜人品数一数二又有才华，克拉克爱上他似乎不是什么奇怪的事。  
  
更何况布鲁斯还有茂密的头发。  
  
12  
克拉克睁开眼睛，发现自己在韦恩庄园的客房。他回忆了一下昨晚的事。  
  
你以为他会羞愤欲绝吗，那你太小看超人了。有的人，表面上看起来是个小镇男孩，实际上心里装了个霸道总裁。  
  
克拉克冷静地飞出去买了束玫瑰，又回到韦恩庄园，在阿福慈爱的注视下把布鲁斯摇醒：“和我交往吧，布鲁斯！”  
  
布鲁斯，支棱着一头乱毛，睡眼惺忪地看着怼到面前的那束玫瑰花：……  
  
你还没醒酒吗？！布鲁斯的内心是崩溃的。  
  
“卡尔，你……”布鲁斯欲言又止。  
  
克拉克神态自若地把玫瑰放在他床头：“好吧，如果你不答应，我就明天再问一次。”  
  
13  
克拉克在小说上看了一句话，他认为很有道理。如果你爱上一个没有安全感的人，你应该在世界面前宣布你对他的真心。  
  
所以，又接了一架飞机后，超人破天荒地没有马上离开，站在那里等记者来采访他。  
  
“超人，请问……”  
“超人，你……”  
“看看这边！超人……”  
  
克拉克挺起胸膛，做了个安静的手势。他漂亮的蓝眼睛微微弯起，看向镜头：“今天你想和我交往了吗，B？”  
  
布鲁斯差点摔了遥控器。  
  
14  
全世界都在疯狂讨论“B”到底是谁。有相当一部分人猜测出是蝙蝠侠。  
  
大都会的市民心碎了。  
  
15  
布鲁斯，克拉克和戴安娜在一起喝咖啡。  
  
布鲁斯认真总结着三人近段时间的战斗，敌人和策略。克拉克认真地看着他。  
  
“还有什么问题吗？”  
  
克拉克举起手：“我有。”  
“所以你什么时候答应和我交往？”  
  
布鲁斯：……  
  
戴安娜：小男孩们。  
  
16  
其实布鲁斯只是想找个机会主动告白，但是克拉克没有给他机会。

最后布鲁斯当然还是有了一个超人男朋友。  
  
蝙蝠侠也成为了一个酷炫的超级英雄。  
  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
  
17  
今天的布鲁斯依然在沉思。  
  
超人为什么可以怀孕？孩子是男孩还是女孩？要给它取什么名字？  
  
啊，真是甜蜜的烦恼呢。  
END


End file.
